


Lionhearted girls

by inhighheels (consumedly)



Series: Teen Wolf drabbles [12]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Allison is moving on, Alternate Universe - Afterlife, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Gen, I swear it's there - Freeform, Temporary Character Death, if I don't end up writing it at some point, there's femslash in the distant future, you just won't be able to see it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-24
Updated: 2014-07-24
Packaged: 2018-02-10 05:42:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2013138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/consumedly/pseuds/inhighheels
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In fact, the only thing she can feel right now is the hard floor that's digging in her back.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lionhearted girls

**Author's Note:**

> written for the prompt - Teen Wolf: Allison/Erica – reunion by xjadedgrlx
> 
> A/N: I've stolen the idea from Astrid's Lingdgren “The Brothers Lionheart”. Also, I'm sorry for the more gen than femslash feeling, I just got caught up in the transitioning bit far too much I suppose.

When Allison dies there is a split second when she thinks Oh shit! That's it- and she's no longer lying in Scott's arms, but finds herself surrounded by blackness. No, it is more of a darkness really and she wonders why is that? What's happening?

 Is it possible for her to be in between words, or is it some other dimension? Allison only hopes she won't end up stuck in a loop to die over and over again. But no, that's not the case she's alone and there's no wound in her abdomen. In fact, the only thing she can feel right now is the hard floor digging in her back, she stands up slowly taking in her surrounding.

 The first thing Allison notices is the massive wooden door standing a couple of steps to her right. It's enormous and there is no handle on it, but an iron ring on its right side. It looks like one of those medieval doors you have to pull open so she does.

 It looks like she's back in time with all of stonewalls and the dirty road at her feet. There is a cart with two horses on the other side of the path. What's stealing her breath isn't the scenery tough, it's the girl sitting on the bench in a simple dress and a mane of gold curls that's obscuring her face from view.

 “Erica.”

 


End file.
